OiKuroo - Short Story
by Aeryn58
Summary: Kuroo a un petit problème. La solution ? Appeler Oikawa, et voir ce qu'il se passe. La suite lemon ici - /s/12426448/1/OiKuroo-Short-Story-SUITE-LEMON -


_Bonjour :3 ! On se retrouve pour mon second OS, un OiKuroo cette fois-ci o/ ! Je suis désolée, il est très court et peu riche en bubulleness mais bon ~ Bonne lecture_.

\- Allô ?

Sa voix résonnait dans mon appartement. Sa voix douce, un peu aigu, taquine, un peu énervante aussi. Je me résignais à répondre, mais je voulais le faire encore un peu chier.

\- Allôôôôôôôô ! Je vais finir par raccrocher, tu sais.

Aah, c'est vraiment tordant.

\- Kuroo…

Et c'est là que le canular tombe à l'eau. Pff.

\- Aah, désolé, c'était vraiment marrant d'écouter ta voix saoulée.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je m'énerve pour si peu ?

\- Bah, ouai.

\- Tss… bref, tu m'as pas appelé juste pour ça, si ?

Je ne lui réponds pas pendant quelques instants. Je l'appelais pas pour ça, effectivement. Mais… ah, merde, c'est vraiment gênant.

\- Bah quoi ?

Ses mots font écho dans ma tête. Non, mais je vais pas lui dire que j'ai la gaule et que j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Bon, j'ai compris ~ j'arrive.

Il n'a pas deviné juste à ma respiration, quand même. Ca me stresse putain. Du coup, je décide de m'activer un peu pour ranger le bordel évident de mon salon, mais en vain. Je ne peux pas bouger avec ce saleté de « truc » qui veut pas se calmer… J'essaye de ne pas rester immobile comme ça, ridiculement sur mon canapé, gêné. Mais putaaaaain, pourquoi y'a que cet enfoiré qui puisse me détendre ? C'est même pas mon copain, à la base. J'ai jamais eu de trucs sérieux ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais pas ce que c'est, « aimer ». Pour moi, c'est un truc bidon qu'on te présente comme magique, exceptionnel, à absolument ressentir une fois dans ta vie. Je suis vide, dans mon intérieur. Les seules choses qui me font des palpitations, c'est le sexe, voilà. Je taquine, je fais des blagues, je joue au volley, je bouffe, je dors, je fais l'amour, et voilà. Ma vie se résume à ça. Et ça me semble naturel, pour un adolescent de 17 ans.

Tooru, rien de tout ça le dérange. Il m'a jamais jugé. Même pas pour rire. C'est sûrement le seul sujet qu'il prend au sérieux, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Je lui parle pas souvent non plus, mais une fois, sur le coup, après un match d'entraînement en commun, j'ai tout dévoilé. J'étais à moitié perdu dans mes pensées et je savais plus trop ce à quoi je pensais, mais je lui ai tout dit, sans mensonge. Et il a rien fait. Il m'a laissé raconter, il m'a écouté, parce qu'il me regardait profondément avec son saleté de regard doux, là, auquel personne ne peut résister. C'est sûrement avec ça qu'il choppe autant de nanas. En tout cas, il avait cet air compréhensif sur son visage. Et il me paraissait soudain tellement différent des autres.

Grâce aux pompiers et leur gyrophare hurlant au loin dans la rue, je me rappelle qu'il faudrait que je range la pièce. Les bouteilles de bière gisent sur le parquet, les mouchoirs sont en boule au pied du canapé, il faudrait que je lave la vaisselle de deux jours qui attend dans l'évier, dans un bain d'eau sale. Mais je n'ai toujours pas la force de bouger et quoi que je fasse, je sens la couette humide frotter mes jambes, et ça me paralyse. Je décide alors de piquer une sieste en attendant le capitaine de Seijo, étant donné qu'il habite plus ou moins à deux heures en voiture, en heure de pointe.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone et me retrouve en PLS à cause de la putain de lumière bleue qui m'aveugle quelques secondes. Ouai, il est midi et quelques. Je soupire, envoie valser mon Mapple et m'enfonce dans mon oreiller, cherchant une position un peu confortable.

 _13h44._ J'attends depuis déjà dix minutes devant l'appartement du capitaine de Nekoma. J'ai déjà sonné au moins une cinquantaine de fois, et mon geste lasse ralentit peu à peu. Je m'accorde alors une pose, me retournant et m'adossant contre la petite porte blanche pour me fumer une clope. Je sors mon paquet de vogues et contemple l'élément mortel. Aha, ce putain de p'tit truc peut provoquer le cancer, hein. Ca fait déjà 5 ans que je fume, et j'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que cette chose pouvait me tuer. Je profite juste de la fumée envahissant mes poumons, me défonçant la trachée d'un sentiment de liberté et de détente. On me voit facile, joyeux, et tranquille de nature, mais c'est stressant d'être capitaine d'une aussi grosse équipe. Je ferme alors les yeux et savoure encore un peu cette sensation, puis recrache ma bouffée en petits cercles. Je lance ensuite ma cigarette depuis le paillasson, visant plus loin que le balcon, et j'y arrive, comme à chaque fois au volley, avec mon service. Ouai… je ne vais jamais plus loin, avec une clope, juste une bouffée. Comme avec les filles. Pas que ça m'ennuie, bien qu'un peu, non, juste parce que j'aime profiter qu'un peu de ce genre de choses. Je suis un connard, il est vrai. Mais ça m'amuse. Alors, je ne prends qu'un petit bout de ces choses, je les apprécie comme si c'était la dernière fois que je les utilisais, je leur accorde un peu d'espoir, comme si j'allais les finir, mais j'abandonne avant, et je les jette. C'est marrant. Mais ce qui est moins marrant, c'est que ce putain de chat daigne pas me laisser entrer. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il dort, mais après la symphonie de sonnette que je viens sûrement de lui accorder, il aurait du se réveiller… ah, merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Et si sa sonnerie était cassée ? C'est vraisemblable, étant donné le nombre de fois que cette perche (bien qu'il ne fasse que quelques centimètres de plus que moi) est bourré, par semaine. Je décide alors enfin de l'appeler sur son portable, en espérant qu'il ait encore de la batterie. Et il répond.

\- CAN YOU SAVE MY HEAVYDIRTYSOUL, FOR MEEEEEEEE-

Je tape si fort contre mon téléphone qu'il se met en veille tout seul. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je crois. Mais c'est sans importance, la sonnerie s'étant coupée et mon être étant réveillé. Je tente de me mettre assis mais mon problème est toujours là. Aaaah, mais putain, j'ai un peu dormi, quand même, ce truc devrait être parti ! Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains –sans mauvais jeu de mots-, et me relève. J'empoigne la couverture et m'enroule dedans, ne prend même pas la peine de mettre un boxer et avance à petit pas à travers l'endroit chaotique, aka mon salon. Je me sens vraiment ridicule et gêné, mais vu que Tooru est là, je fais un effort pour ignorer ça et me dépêche pour aller ouvrir. N'empêche, je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là, à attendre derrière la porte. Alors, juste par habitude, je reste immobile devant le palier, pour le faire chier. Mais un mouvement du bas de mon corps m'incite à laisser rentrer mon ami au plus vite, alors je me hâte.

\- Ah bah enfin.

On aurait cru qu'il s'était préparé à un rendez-vous avec une de ses gonzesses. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement placés, sa mèche étant légèrement ébouriffée, son sourire était tout aussi parfait, ses mouvements étaient pleins d'énergie, et sa tenue, à la mode. J'étend mes lèvres, ne dit rien, et le laisse tout simplement entrer.

\- Ah, ça sent le mort ici.

\- Bah, c'est pas ma faute si mes fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas toutes seules, hein.

Il rigole.

\- Je me demande si un jour tu arrêteras d'être si dépendant.

J'attaque.

\- Parle pour toi, t'es accro à tes vogues.

\- Toi t'es alcoolique, moi je fume. Chacun ses vices, mon chaton.

Ah putain, je déteste quand il me prend de haut comme ça. Et qu'il m'appelle son chaton.

\- Me fais pas chiiier, Tooru.

J'essaye de prendre mon élan pour lui taper sur l'épaule mais je m'écroule devant lui. Merde.

 **( /!\ SUITE LEMON WARNING /!\ )**

 _L'OS est très court, mais il se base beaucoup sur le lemon ;; ~ allez sur ce lien pour cette suite:_


End file.
